La fabuleuse découverte de l'ascenseur
by Evelya
Summary: Arthur Weasley encore ! ne cesse de s'extasier sur le tout moldu, y compris sur l'ascenseur, qu'il va tester malgré lui...


_Nda : Amusez vous ! J'adore Arthur Weasley, j'aime surtout sa curiosité maladive pour le moldu, donc voilà ca donne cette suite …C'est bien sur Arthur Weasley qui évoque ce récit. Famille Weasley au grand complet, il manque Fleur._

La découverte magnifique de l'ascenseur par Monsieur Arthur Weasley

La télévision c'est moldu, tellement moldu d'ailleurs que les sorciers n'ont jamais acquis cette petite merveille de technologie, tout comme le téléphone qui est devenu portable maintenant, l'ordinateur, le grille pain ou l'épilateur électrique …

Mais cette infamie, cette fierté purement sorcière de ne pas toucher tout objet moldu, Arthur Weasley allait bien la piétiner. La révolution technologique va arriver, foi de sorcier.

Il faut dire que les inventions moldues sont débordantes, ingénieuses, folles, vivantes, épicuriennes et marrantes ! Ils ne savent pas voler, qu'importe !

Ils ont inventés l'avion, l'hélicoptère, l'ulm, le char à voile, _non ça ne vole pas ca _… le parachute, le saut à l'élastique !

Quand même, quel toupet ! Celui-dont-on-prononce-le-nom-desormais-tout-haut-parce-qu'il-est-six-pieds-sous-terre-la-face-de-serpent-vermoulue-Voldemort n'a jamais supporté les moldus c'est un fait, mais vous voulez un scoop ?

Ce qu'il n'a jamais supporté c'est que leur soit disante « tare » a contribué a un développement intellectuel important, tellement important que leurs inventions arrivent à pallier leurs handicaps.

Certes, leurs plaques de cuisson n'arrivent pas à cuire un repas aussi rapidement que notre sortilège « réchauffetout », leurs transports aussi rapide soit-il ne rivalisera jamais avec le transplanage, mais ils ont inventés l'aspirateur, le lave linge, la cocotte minute, le réveil…

Ils ont la voiture, la calculette, la radio, la cassette obsolète remplacée par le CD devenu démodé car désormais il y a le baladeur mp3, Merlin j'ai mis 2 jours à comprendre qu'il servait à stocker de la musique et qu'il était possible de l'écouter à tout moment, à n'importe quel endroit et avec des playlists à durée infinitésimale… n'est-ce pas prodigieux !

Et pour enregistrer des fichiers informatiques ils utilisent la clé usb, quand même ils trouvent de drôles de nom pour leurs inventions !

N'empêche, je trouve que nous les sorciers, nous sommes quand même bête, je veux dire, nous avons des capacités supérieures à celles des moldus, la magie nous permet d'effectuer des gestes irréalisables pour un moldu. Mais nous n'avons aucun mérite ! Tout cela nous l'apprenons et le transmettons, oui nous découvrons chaque jours de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux sortilèges, nous avons également nos propres inventions… mais rien de tout ça n'est comparable à l'ingéniosité moldurienne.

Et l'ascenseur, je rêve de faire découvrir à la communauté magique cette invention des Moldus !

Merlin, cette petite merveille est magique ! Ma première expérience dans un ascenseur remonte à 7 ans maintenant, oui je l'avoue c'était sur le tard mais que voulez-vous … demandez à n'importe quel sorcier sur votre passage, l'effet que ça leur fait de monter dans un ascenseur et ils vous répondront :

-l'ascenquoi ?

Je veux dire, comment une boite hermétiquement close peut vous t'elle faire envoler ? enfin, envoler… monter ou descendre de 10 étages ? Oui Madame 10 étages !

Teu teu teu je vous embrouille. Revenons

Nous étions en vacances, exceptionnellement, pour 4 jours en Espagne, j'avais promis à Molly pour nos 30 ans de mariage un voyage au soleil. Les enfants étaient également de la partie pour notre plus grande joie. Imaginez ! Notre premier voyage en famille, loin de la grisaille et surtout : dans le Barcelone moldu. Molly était un peu effrayée par cette perspective, et m'avait traité de grand fou mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… Sur les nombreux conseils d'amis sorciers, nous nous sommes camouflés sous de parfaits vêtements moldus. Bill m'a rétorqué que les habits que j'avais ramenés dataient des années 80, et que si on voulait se faire repérer c'était parfait. Charlie en a profité pour glisser un « Vaut mieux qu'il change d'amis, parce que ses sources sont pas fiables du tout ! » Et Ginny a soupiré un « Ca promet ».

C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a pas spécifié que les Moldus étaient mordus de … mode ! Tiens, encore une facette de plus qui m'étonne chez eux !

Bref, une fois arrivés sur place et après moult péripéties en tout genre, j'ai insisté pour aller visiter le plus grand magasin de … tongs. Cette petite chaussure, non, semelle en plastique reliée par un deux petits cordons en plastiques… c'est tout simplement renversant, ah, ils sont loufoques ces moldus ! Ca a passablement énervé les jumeaux car évidemment j'en ai acheté pour tout le monde, et Fred et Georges n'arrêtaient pas de les perdre en cours de route, j'avais beau leur expliquer que c'était le Gros orteil qui permettait de soutenir la semelle, ils n'ont rien voulu comprendre …

Molly et Ginny m'avaient cassé les pieds et par la même occasion celles de leurs fils et frères pour visiter la plus grande galerie de magasins de Barcelone et même d'Espagne.

C'est en soufflant un peu, voir beaucoup que nous sommes entrés dans le temple du shopping, quand j'ai visionné le prix d'un débardeur couleur frangipane j'ai du subitement avoir une tête de mort vivant, car Charlie m'a soufflé un

-« Ca va papa ? »

Mon premier reflexe a été de visionner la porte de sortie. Evidemment Molly m'a soutenu d'un regard noir qui me stipulait non-tu-ne sortiras-pas-avant-d'avoir-avalé-chaque-mètre-carré-de-ce-magasin-à-pieds.

- Rolala, au lieu de nous suivre comme des petits chiens, allez dans la section Homme ! A raillé Ginny.

-Il faut monter !

Lorsque mes yeux ont rencontrés un panneau indiquant le nombre d'étages j'ai cru défaillir.

Il y a tellement de choses déroutantes pour nous les sorciers, quand nous sommes dans le monde des moldus, tout est impressionnant ! Les bâtiments et la décoration, pardon le design ! Mais ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant encore ce sont les technologies moldus.

Georges a demandé à une vendeuse où se trouvait les escaliers elle lui a rit au nez et a répondu qu'il était préférable de prendre l'ascenseur, vu le nombre d'étages. Elle nous a montré la « machine » en question situé à quelques mètres, puis la vendeuse s'en est allée vaquer à ses occupations. Nous nous sommes approchés quelque peu méfiant de cette chose.

L'ascenseur est une chose en inox ou fabriqué d'un autre matériaux. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que de l'extérieur ca ne ressemble à rien, si ce n'est à une sorte de deux portes escamotable … Le problème c'était que ni moi, ni les enfants ne savaient ce qu'il fallait faire…

Ron s'est approché de plus prés de la chose est a essayé de toucher les portes mais rien ne se passa. Il l'a poussa. Toujours rien. Fred et Georges sont arrivés à son secours pour essayer de « pousser cette chose » et soudainement les portes se sont ouvertes par le côté …

Ron et les jumeaux ont sursautés en poussant des cris. Percy, Charlie et Moi nous étions ébahis. Et puis tout alla très vite… Des personnes sont sortis de la boîte, et nous ont regardés bizarrement.

Ron s'est tourné vers nous et à déclaré d'une voix peu rassurée: « Vous êtes sur de vouloir aller héééééééé !»

Les jumeaux ne lui ont même pas laissé le temps de finir la phrase que Ron était déjà dans l'ascenseur

Bah qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez, venez ! Ont dit les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Nous nous sommes précipités dedans et la porte qui coulissait s'est refermée …

A l'intérieur c'était luxueux, il y avait des glaces sur les 4 côtés de la boîte, de belles dorures se dessinaient au plafond et des appliques de style baroque éclairaient l'espace clos.

Et on fait quoi maintenant, hein, têtes de nœuds ? Rala Ron en fixant les jumeaux.

On attend. Dit Georges

Faut pt 'êtes dire tout haut où on veut aller comme pour le transplanage ? Proposa Fred.

Mais nous n'avions pu réfléchir à aucune solution car brusquement notre cœur s'est comme soulevé et nous sentions que la boîte bougeait ou plutôt que celle-ci montait. C'était une sensation bizarre, bien moins violente que le transplanage ou le voyage par réseau de cheminette. Ron était un peu crispé et s'accrochait à une barre fixée le long de la paroi.

La boîte fit un petit soubresaut avant de s'arrêter puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit, et une personne entra dans l'ascenseur, c'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle nous a fixé et dit :

Vous allez à quel étage ?

J'ai bredouillé le 6ème étage totalement par hasard. La femme se mit alors sur le côté et appuya sur un petit boîtier. Son doigt appuya le bouton 6.

Les portes se fermèrent et vloum l'ascenseur montait …. Jusqu'au 6ème étage.

Pendant le « voyage » Percy semblait mal à l'aise, Fred et Georges se regardaient sans cesse dans la glace, Bill regardait … la jeune femme, et Charlie fermait les yeux.

Arrêt de la boîte.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et que j'aperçue pile en face de moi un mannequin avec des lingeries féminines, j'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie et que mon cerveau me jouait un tour. Nous sommes sortis précipitamment de l'ascenseur. Percy est devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Autour de nous d'innombrables soutiens gorges en dentelles, stings, caraco, shorty, nuisettes, culottes et froufrous en satin étaient mis en valeurs, Ron regardait ses chaussures, ses joues rouge coquelicot aurait pu concurrencer la couleur du string suspendu à coté de sa tête… Les jumeaux faisaient des yeux ronds et pauvre de moi, je m'imaginai Molly avec un superbe soutien gorge en dentelle noire qui mettrait en valeur ses si beaux…

Hemhemhem …. Nous ne sommes pas à l'étage des hommes là… ai-je dit, avant que mon esprit s'embrouille totalement devant ces dessous totalement affriolant.

Mmmoui mais ma foi, dit Bill, c'est sympa ici, non ?

Je… je… vais dans l'ascenceur, a bredouillé Percy

Bill a ricané et lui a lancé d'un air moqueur : Ah, mais Percy c'est de trop jolies choses pour tes yeux ? Tu veux pas un petit dessous pour Pénélope ?

Très drôle Bill, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un pervers ! A rétorqué Percy d'une voix pincée.

Allons, allons. Nous ne sommes pas des pervers, juste …des hommes ! A dit Charlie derrière son frère.

Mais je t'accompagne quand même dans l'ascenseur !

Attendez-moi ! Fred ? Georges ? Venez avec nous ! Ai-je crié.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnements nous avons finit par comprendre qu'il fallait appuyer sur le petit bouton prés de la porte, afin de le faire « venir » .

Nous avons finalement montés jusqu'au dixième étage, entièrement consacré aux sacs. Au 9me étage il y avait les bijoux, au 8éme les chaussures. Finalement le rayon Homme se trouvait au 7me étage.

Nullement intéressé, j'ai plutôt joué à descendre et monter les étages !

Bien plus que la grandeur du magasin, l'ascenseur m'a véritablement marqué ! Quelle prouesse ! De temps en temps des moldus rentraient et me regardaient avec suspicion, en effet j'étais tellement étonné et émerveillé que je parlais tout haut.

Bien plus tard, une fois les achats effectués par les femmes et que nous étions revenus bien fatigués à l'hôtel, j'avouais à Molly que son idée de shopping fut merveilleuse mais qu'il fallait à tout prix que nous retournions dans cet ascenseur … sans les enfants et avec si possible un petit arrêt au 6ème étage !


End file.
